U & I
by Kim Yeosoo.16988
Summary: Kim Yeosoo adalah yeosaeng dari Kim Sungmin, & Ryeowook adalah teman mereka dari kecil. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyukai Yeosoo. Sebuah ingatan Yeosoo yang terlupakan kembali muncul. Siapakah yang Yeosoo pilih?


**U & I**

**Sungmin**

**Ryeowook  
**

**Author (PLAKK!)  
**

**Kim Yeosoo adalah yeosaeng dari Kim Sungmin, dan Ryeowook adalah teman mereka dari kecil. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. Sungmin menyukai Yeosoo dan Ryeowook pun menyukai Yeosoo. Akhirnya sebuah ingatan Yeosoo yang terlupakan kembali muncul. Siapakah yang Yeosoo pilih? Sungmin? atau Ryeowook? atau tidak keduanya?  
**

Romance.

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. 'Lelahnya hari ini...' gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Memang seharian ini aku cukup sibuk dengan menemani Wookie mengunjungi perpustakaan-perpustakaan di Seoul.

"_Kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan ya!__Saat kuajak mengerjakan skripsi bersama-sama, atau mencari bahannya bersama-sama, kau selalu menolak… Tapi saat deadline tinggal dua minggu, kau pasti mencari-cariku __untuk menemanimu mencari bahan untuk skripsimu." kataku kesal._

_Wookie mencibir. "__Ya__,__aku tau… Skripsimu __memang s__udah __disetujui__. Kal__au __m__emang __kau tidak berniat menemaniku mencari bahan di perpustakaan, ya sudah… Lebih baik kau pulang saja… Aku tak apa mencari bahan-bahan itu sendirian…"_

"_Yah, terserah __kau __s__aja." kataku menyerah, sementara Wookie tersenyum kecil. Dia memang tau kal__au__ aku tidak bakalan benar-benar pergi walaupun dari perkataanku tersirat sebaliknya._

Aku jadi tersenyum mengingat itu. Aku tidak heran kalau dalam waktu seminggu dari sekarang, skripsi Wookie selesai dan langsung di-approve dosen pembimbingnya. Dia memang pintar. IQ-nya diatas rata-rata. Aku juga bingung. Padahal Wookie dan aku bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi entah kenapa, kepintaran Wookie tidak sedikitpun menulariku. 'Oh ya, Wookie lagi apa ya sekarang?' gumamku lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik dari ponselku. "Yeoboseo... Kenapa lagi, Wookie?"

"Hehehe! Aku lapar, Yeosoo! Apa di tempatmu ada makanan?"

"Kenapa, Wookie? Kau malas masak lagi?"

"Hehe! Iya, Yeosoo! Boleh ya?"

"Nanti dulu, aku tanyakan Mr Pink!" kataku seraya keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Sungmin Oppa, yang biasa aku dan Wookie panggil "Mr Pink" – karena kecintaan dia sama warna pink (lagian, Sungmin Oppa juga tidak masalah dipanggil Mr Pink). "Mr Pink, Wookie tanya, apa dia boleh makan di sini lagi?"

"Dia malas masak lagi?" tanya Sungmin Oppa.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Seperti biasa..."

"Ya sudah! Lagian, bagus juga, jadi aku tak perlu mencuci piring kalau dia ikut makan." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun beralih ke Wookie. "Kata Mr Pink, 'oke'. Asalkan kau yang mencuci piring."

Terdengar hela nafas. "Kau mau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Ne!" sahutnya. "Araso. Aku ke sana!"

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali kalau Wookie ke sini!" ledek Sungmin.

"Biasa saja! Kan aku bisa minta tolong dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Dasar! Ternyata kau sama saja, memanfaatkan dia." sahut Sungmin. "Tapi kurasa tidak cuma itu. Kau menyukai dia, kan?"

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Aku terdiam. 'Mungkinkah aku menyukai Wookie?' Sementara aku berpikir, bunyi bel apartemenku menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Sungmin. "Tuh dia datang!" sahutku. "Cepat juga."

"Ya iyalah! Kau ini babo ya? Kan dia tinggal di apartemen di sebelah!" sahut Sungmin. "Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!"

"Annyong, Yeosoo, Mr Pink!"

"Tidak usah pakai basa-basi yang basi! Ayo makan!" ajak Sungmin Oppa.

Senyum Wookie makin merekah. Dia terlihat tampan kalau lagi senyum. '_Ups!_ _Yeosoo! Apa maksud__mu__? Kan dia cuma sahabat kamu saja!__'_ "Kalian makan duluan saja ya! Aku mau mandi dulu!" sahutku.

"Aneh! Tidak biasanya mandi malam!" kata Sungmin Oppa.

"Kan kotor, habis dari luar tadi!" kataku.

"Tumben..." kata Sungmin Oppa. "Ya sudah. Kajja, Wookie!"

Sementara mandi aku memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin Oppa barusan. '_Apa iya aku menyukainya? Kalo emang ga, kenapa tadi aku merasa dia ganteng ya? Ah bingung!__'_ Aku membasuh wajahku – cara yang konyol untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tetap saja aku masih memikirkan Wookie. _Aneh._

"Yahh, Kim Yeosoo! Kau lama sekali mandinya!" terdengar suara Sungmin Oppa dari luar.

Aku segera keluar. "Yah, Oppa! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Biasa saja!" sahut Sungmin Oppa. "Oh ya, kau ditunggu Wookie."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau cari tahu sendiri sajalah! Dia sedang di ruang tamu!"

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan Sungmin Oppa. Apa maksudnya? Aneh! "Ada apa, Wookie?" tanyaku.

"Kau … ada waktu malam ini?"

Jantungku langsung berdebar. '_Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan, dia mau menyatakan cintanya! Aduh! Padahal aku sendiri saja masih bingung dengan perasaanku!__' _"Buat apa?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa deg-degan.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah siap-siap! Ku tunggu 5 menit lagi! Tidak pakai lama ya!" kata Wookie sambil mendorongku ke kamar.

Setelah ganti baju, aku segera menghampiri Wookie. "Aku siap!"

"Ok. Kajja!" sahut Wookie. "Mr Pink, apa kau yakin kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Ani! Kau kira, mahasiswa sepertimu dan Yeosoo saja yang punya PR? Karyawan sepertiku juga tau! Aku masih banyak kerjaan! Oh ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

"Ne!" kataku dan Wookie.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke kafe? Kau kan sudah makan tadi."

"Yak, Yeosoo! Cepat, kau mau pesan apa? Kan kasihan waiternya." kata Wookie. "Saya minta 1 Jus Strawberry."

"Kalo saya sama. Jus Strawberry."

"Jadi Jus 2 Strawberry. Mau pesan yang lain?" tanya si waiter.

"Cukup. Itu saja." kata Wookie.

"Ok. Ditunggu sebentar ya." kata si waiter sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau aneh, Wookie." kataku. "Sekarang, langsung saja. Ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Wookie terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk. Aku makin bingung. "Ada apa, Wookie? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"UAS sudah selesai. Kita tinggal menyerahkan tugas-tugas untuk melengkapi nilai. Sidang skripsi juga sudah selesai. Kita tinggal mengumpulkan skripsi yang sudah kita revisi. Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi kita lulus."

"Iya... Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita kuliah hari pertama." jawabku setuju. "Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menutupi apapun darimu ya..." katanya seraya terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak bakal ikut wisuda."

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Appa memanggilku untuk membantunya di perusahaan."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan..."

"Iya, Yeosoo. Aku akan pindah ke New Zealand."

"Tapi, kau pasti akan main ke sini lagi kan?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Yeosoo."

Kepalaku tertunduk. "Kira-kira, berapa lama lagi, Wookie?"

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan berangkat. Karena itu, malam ini aku harus menyelesaikan revisi skripsiku."

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, sih?"

"Mian, Yeosoo. Mian, aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi. Tapi kau kan masih punya Mr Pink. Walaupun galak, dia sebenarnya sangat perhatian kepadamu."

"Ya iyalah... Dia kan oppaku!"

Wookie menggeleng. "Aniyo, Yeosoo." katanya. "Ne, memang bisa dibilang dia oppamu. Tapi bukan sedarah maksudku."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Lho? Bukannya kau tahu soal itu? Bukankah kau tau, Sungmin Hyung sebenarnya hanya anak adopsi dari orangtuamu?"

Aku berdiri. "Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

Wookie menahanku. "Kan kau tau, Sungmin Hyung sebenarnya diadopsi sama orangtuamu sebagai anak pancingan, karena orangtuamu ingin punya anak." katanya. "Apa kau tak ingat sedikitpun tentang itu?"

Aku merasa dibohongi. "Ingat apa? Dan kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku dari dulu?"

"Rupanya kecelakaan dulu memang membuatmu lupa tentang ini." kata Wookie. "Aku dilarang Sungmin Hyung untuk memberitahumu soal ini. Dia bilang, dia selamanya mau menjagamu. Tapi kalau kau sampai teringat tentang kenyataan ini, dia takut kau akan pergi meninggalkan dia."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia menyayangimu, Yeosoo. Bukan rasa sayang antara Oppa ke yeosaengnya. Tapi dia sayang dan cinta sama kamu. Karena itu dia mau terus mendampingimu walaupun orangtuamu sudah tidak ada."

Aku terdiam. Aku jadi teringat, setiap malam selalu datang ke kamarku, memandangiku sambil tersenyum dan menyelimutiku. Aku tau dia selalu melakukan itu setiap malam, karena setiap kali dia masuk, aku selalu pura-pura sudah tertidur. Aku jadi teringat akan pertanyaan dia tadi sebelum Wookie datang. _"__Sepertinya kau senang __sekali kalau__ Wookie ke sini! __Kau menyukainya,__ kan?" __'__Mungkinkah kata-kata Wookie benar?__'_

Aku menatap wajah Wookie. Tidak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia serius. Dan Wookie tidak pernah bohong, terutama di saat dia lagi serius membahas sesuatu. '_Apa aku menyukai Wookie, ataukah sebenarnya yang kusukai selama ini Sungmin__ Oppa__? Aku memang nyaman dengan Wookie. Tapi kalau di dekat Sungmin__ Oppa, __aku lebih tenang. Mungkinkah aku menyukai Sungmin? Atau Wookie? Aku bingung!__'_

"Tadi, Sungmin Hyung bilang kalo dia merasa kau menyukaiku. Sebenarnya, dia melarangku pergi, Yeosoo. Dia bilang, kalau akhirnya kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu, dia bisa pergi dengan tenang pergi darimu. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa kau menyukainya." ucap Wookie serius. "Ya aku akui, aku memang menyukaimu... Tapi, aku merasa kalau selama ini kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti sahabat dan saudara..."

Sejujurnya aku terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Wookie barusan. Jadi sebenarnya dia juga menyukaiku. Aku menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kukatakan kepadamu kalau aku memang menyukaimu?"

Wookie tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku hanya bisa bilang, tanya hatimu lebih dulu. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau sukai." katanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat. "Kau pasti punya passport kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu apa? Terus, apa ini?"

"Ini tiket ke New Zealand atas namamu." katanya. "Sekali lagi kuminta, tanyalah hatimu dulu. Kalau memang hatimu memang untukku, ikutlah denganku ke New Zealand."

Aku menerima dan menatap amplop itu. "Oke. Aku akan mengikutimu ke New Zealand."

"Kuminta jangan memaksakan dirimu, Yeosoo. Kau belum menanyakan hatimu, siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sungmin Hyung sudah tau soal ini. Dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu. Dia bersikap seolah siap merelakanmu menjadi milikku. Tapi aku tau, di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tidak rela melepaskanmu."

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Yeosoo... Aku yakin kau mengerti apa maksudku... Sungmin Hyung bukan orang yang pintar menutupi perasaannya... Aku yakin, tanpa dia sadari, dari sikapnya, dia sudah menunjukkan kepadamu kalau sebenarnya dia menyayangimu." ucap Wookie. "Oke. Sudah jam 10. Aku janji sama Sungmin Hyung kalau kita akan pulang sebelum jam 11. Yuk, balik!"

"Gomawo… Kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini." kata Wookie. "Aku senang sekali bisa menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Oh ya, 3 hari lagi jam 12 siang, kutunggu kau di bandara. Jangan terlambat ya." ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut dahiku, lalu berbisik, "Sekali lagi kuminta, tanya dulu apa kata hatimu. Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Aku mengangguk. "Makasih ya, sudah mentraktirku."

Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oke. Cepatlah masuk. Kau tak mau Mr Pink mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan?" katanya.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam apartemenku. "Mr Pink, aku pulang!" sahutku.

'_Aneh! __Kenapa__ Sungmin__ Oppa__ tidak menjawab ya?__'_ Aku pun mencarinya, dan aku menemukan dia sedang duduk di meja makan. "Hoi, Mr Pink! Waeyo? Kenapa kau tak menyambutku pulang seperti biasa?"

"Kau ini sudah besar, Kim Yeosoo! Masa aku harus menyambutmu seperti menyambut anak SD? Aneh!" jawab Sungmin Oppa dengan nada dingin.

"Sepertinya kau yang aneh, Oppa. Kurasa, tadi sebelum aku pergi bersama Wookie, kau masih baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang begini?"

"Itu urusanku... Ya sudah. Kau sudah pulang kan? Aku tidur duluan ya." katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih karena perubahan sikap Sungmin Oppa. Aku pun menyusulnya ke kamarnya. "Oppa, kau sudah tidur?"

"Wae?"

"Tadi Wookie menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Dia memberiku tiket ke New Zealand. Katanya, kalau aku menerimanya, aku harus ikut tinggal bersamanya di sana. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau bukan anak SD yang harus kuatur kan? Kalau memang itu yang terbaik menurutmu, ikutlah dengannya tinggal di sana."

"Tapi, kalau aku pergi, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Yeosoo. Sudah ya. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah." kataku lesu. Aku sedih dia seperti ini. '_Tapi kenapa perasaanku seperti ini ya? Aku sendiri masih bingung.__'_

Aku benar-benar suntuk. Aku pun mengambil jaketku dan kunci mobilku, lalu menuliskan pesan singkat dan menempelkannya di kulkas.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Wookie.

"Gwenchana... memangnya salah ya kalau aku minta tolong kau menemaniku di sini?"

"Tidak salah sih. Oh ya, kau dicari Sungmin Hyung tuh."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang aku di sini, kan?"

Wookie tersenyum. "Ani. Tenang saja…" katanya. "Tapi, kurasa kau lagi sakit hati sama Sungmin Hyung deh. Waeyo?"

Pertanyaan Wookie malah membuat mataku jadi berkaca-kaca. "Ani. Gwenchana…"

Wookie memelukku. "Walaupun kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi itu tidak selalu berarti tidak ada apa-apa." katanya. "Kalau memang kau tak bisa cerita sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Ok?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Air mata yang tadinya tertahan pun mengalir. Sejujurnya, aku sedih sekali karena Sungmin Oppa bersikap dingin. Kini kurasakan tangan Wookie memelukku erat. Dia pasti sedih melihatku begini. '_M__ian__, Wookie. Ka__u__ selalu susah karena aku.__'_ Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mengikutimu ke New Zealand."

Wookie menyeka air mata yang masih menggenang di wajahku. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku memang senang kalau kau memilihku. Tapi aku tidak senang kalau kau memilihku tapi membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Ani. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Wookie memelukku lagi. "Kau masih punya waktu banyak untuk berpikir. Dan aku tidak mau menerima keputusanmu sekarang. Tanya hatimu, siapa yang benar-benar kau sayang..."

"Aku bingung, Wookie... Aku bingung sama perasaanku sendiri... Aku tidak mau menyakiti salah satu dari kau atau Sungmin Oppa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Dalam hidup, tidak selamanya kita menyenangkan semua orang. Akan ada saatnya kita mengecewakan. Kau harus bisa milih antara aku atau Sungmin Hyung. Tapi tenang saja, apapun keputusanmu, kita masih tetap teman. Araso?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Aku yakin mengatakan kata-kata barusan, pasti juga menyakiti perasaannya. "Iya deh. Seperti katamu saja."

"Mr Pink, aku pulang!"

"Kau masih ingat punya rumah? Kenapa kemarin tidak sekalian saja kau pergi? Sudah pergi seharian, apa masih kurang, jadi baru balik jam segini!"

"Bukannya ini bukan urusanmu?" tanyaku.

Sungmin Oppa terdiam. "Araso. Sekarang kita urus saja urusan masing-masing."

"Ne. Aku setuju." jawabku seraya berjalan ke kamarku. "Oh ya, 2 hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke New Zealand. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." sahutku sementara masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Aku yakin itu Sungmin Oppa.

'_Hhh... Kenapa mesti begini sih? Kenapa juga __aku harus__ ber__tengkar __dengannya__?__' _Aku merasa tidak tenang. Aku pun pergi menuju kamarnya lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Oppa, aku masuk ya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku melihatnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Oppa, aku... kurasa, kata-kataku barusan itu kasar... mianhe…"

Hening. Aku sendiri bingung harus ngomong apa lagi. "Ya sudah. Aku mau packing dulu." kataku, seraya beranjak kembali ke kamarku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tanganku dipegang. Aku menoleh. "Wae Oppa..."

Sungmin Oppa tiba-tiba menarikku dan memelukku erat. Aku merasakan air matanya mengalir di bahuku. "Kalau kuminta kau jangan pergi, apakah kau akan tetap pergi?" tanyanya.

"Oppa..."

"Tolong, jangan pergi. Kuminta, kau jangan pergi."

Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Menangis di pelukanku. Biasanya, dia memelukku kalo aku yang sedih. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. "Oppa, kumohon, tolong jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kuminta kau jangan pergi, Yeosoo. Tolonglah…"

"Tapi Oppa…"

"Kumohon..."

"Oppa, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku janji, aku akan terus menjagamu... Tolonglah, kumohon kau jangan pergi..."

"Mianhe, Oppa... Tapi,..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyeka air matanya. "Kau tidak harus mengikuti permintaanku. Aku tau, kau sudah berjanji pada Wookie untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku hanya minta agar kau bahagia bersamanya, ya?"

"Oppa... Gwenchanayo?"

Sungmin Oppa tersenyum. "Gwenchana…"

"Jinja?"

"Ne…gwenchana…" Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Mau kubantu packing?"

"Nanti saja..." sahutku.

"Mwo? Wae?"

Aku menggandengnya dan menariknya. "Aku lapar. Kita makan yuk!"

"Bukannya kau bilang kau lapar? Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Sungmin Oppa karena aku memberhentikan mobilku di tepi pantai.

"Itu juga restoran kan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat makan di tepi pantai. "Biar sekalian bisa lihat pemandangan."

"Ooo..."

"Wae? Kau tak suka?"

Sungmin Oppa menggeleng. "Ani. Aku suka. Tumben saja kau mau makan di sini."

Aku tau maksud perkataannya itu. Letak pantai cukup jauh dari apartemen kami. Dia pasti tau kalo aku tidak hanya ingin makan. Dia tau aku punya maksud lain. Aku pun merangkulnya. "Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua, Oppa. Makanya, sebelum aku pergi aku ingin kita jalan berdua saja. Kaja!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya. "Aku yang traktir!"

Sungmin Oppa menatapku. "Kau yakin, kau akan bahagia di sana?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin Oppa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah... ani... aku tak ada maksud apa-apa."

Kami berdua duduk di sebuah gazebo dan memesan makanan. "Pantainya bagus ya?" kataku.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum hangatnya. "Ne... bagus..."

"Mr Pink, sejujurnya, kurasa kalau aku pergi, kau yang tak akan bahagia."

Sungmin Oppa menggeleng cepat. "Ani, Yeosoo. Tenang saja. Aku hanya takut kau tak bisa menyesuaikan diri di sana. Kan musim di sana beda dengan di sini. Nanti kalau kau sakit, bagaimana? Itu yang kutakutkan."

"Aku masih punya Wookie, Oppa."

"Ne. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menjagamu terus."

"Kalau kau?"

Sungmin Oppa mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ne… kalau kau jadi Wookie, kau akan menjagaku, kan?"

"Ya iyalah, Yeosoo. Kan aku menyayangimu..." ujar Sungmin Oppa yang tiba-tiba keceplosan mengakui perasaannya. Pancinganku berhasil. "Ups... maksudku, kan kita kakak-adik... ya, aku menyayangimu sebagai adik."

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibir tipisnya. Lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Sst... Kau tak usah bicara apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi..."

Aku memberanikan diriku. Kupejamkan mataku, lalu kukecup bibirnya. Setelah itu aku memeluknya erat. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang soal ini, Oppa?"

Sungmin Oppa terdiam. Sepertinya dia cukup terkejut dengan ciuman tadi. "Yeosoo..."

"Dan bodohnya aku, aku tak menyadari semua ini sampai Wookie yang cerita."

"Wookie? Koq dia tau?"

Aku mencubit kedua pipi Mr Pink yang memang berwarna pink. "Taukah kau? Kau itu gampang ditebak. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu."

Mr Pink mendorongku. Aku jadi bingung. "Waeyo, Oppa?"

"Kita kan..."

"Saudara? Ne… Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Oppaku sendiri. Tapi kita bukan saudara kandung. Jadi, tak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Koq kau tau kalau kita bukan saudara kandung?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tau, tapi aku sudah lama melupakan itu krn kecelakaan yg kualami 3 tahun lalu yg membuat beberapa ingatanku hilang. Terus, tiba-tiba Wookie cerita soal itu. Aku jadi teringat lagi." kataku. "Jadi gimana?"

Sungmin Oppa melepaskan pelukannya. "Now I wanna ask you something..."

"What's that?"

"Would you be mine, for now and forever?"

"It's a hard question... hmm... gimana ya?"

Sungmin Oppa menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. Aku pun tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kujawab dengan ini..." tanyaku seraya menciumnya lagi, lalu berlari menghindarinya.

"Yah, Kim Yeosoo! Kau ini..."

"Ayo tangkap aku!" godaku.

"Awas kau ya! Kalau sampai tertangkap, takkan kulepaskan." ujar Sungmin Oppa sambil mengejarku hingga akhirnya aku tertangkap. "Nah, akhirnya kau tertangkap! Kau takkan kulepaskan." katanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Bener, ya... Janji?"

Sungmin Oppa mengecup lembut keningku. "I won't ever let you go. I hope you won't regret that you will always stuck with me."

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil balas memeluknya erat. "I won't be regret of knowing that you're mine." bisikku.

"Gomawo, chagiya..." katanya. "Oh ya, gimana sama Wookie?"

"Maksudmu siapa? Aku?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Wookie.

Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara itu. "Wookie..."

Wookie mengacak-acak rambutku. "Aku takkan apa-apa, Yeosoo. Aku memang kecewa saat menyadari kalau yang sebenarnya kau sayang itu Sungmin Hyung, tapi aku akan lebih menyesal lagi kalau kau harus memaksakan perasaanmu kepadaku saat kau akhirnya menyadari siapa yang kau sayang." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku mau menemuimu untuk menemaniku makan siang. Tapi saat aku keluar apartemen, kulihat kalian berdua keluar dari apartemen. Ya sudah kuikuti saja." katanya.

"Jadi dari tadi kau menguping?" tanya Sungmin Oppa.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, Mr Pink."

Sungmin Oppa menjitak kepala Wookie. "Dasar kau!"

"Gomawo, Wookie. Karena kau tak membiarkanku terburu-buru memutuskan untuk ikut bersamamu."

"Karena ini aku selalu bilang padamu, tanya hatimu, siapa yang sebenarnya kau suka. Aku tau yang kau sayang cuma Sungmin Hyung, bukan aku."

Aku memeluk Wookie. "Thanks for being good friend for me."

"You're welcome." kata Wookie. "Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa, Wookie?"

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Yeosoo. Jebal." kata Wookie menatapku sambil terlihat meringis. "Sungmin Hyung sudah memberiku deathglare nih soalnya."

"Ups! Mian! Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah punya namja chingu."

"Yak, Wookie! Lepaskan yeoja chinguku!" omel Mr Pink sambil mengejarnya.

Wookie menarik tanganku. "Ayo kabur, Yeosoo! Walaupun tampangnya cute dan penyuka warna pink, tapi kan dia juga selalu latihan Martial Art bareng Hankyung Seonsaeng-nim." kata Wookie sambil berlari.

Iya juga sih. Aku paham. Penyakit usilnya kumat. Jadinya, kami berdua berlari sambil berpegangan tangan, sambil dikejar-kejar Sungmin yang ternyata cemburuan. Tapi kalau sampai tertangkap, bisa gawat juga. "Kaja!" sahutku pada Wookie. Hehehe! Penyakit usilku juga jadi kambuh. Karena itu, aku merangkul Wookie sementara kami lari dari Sungmin Oppa.

"Yak, Kim Yeosoo! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan kabur kalian!" teriak Sungmin.

"Saranghae, Oppa!" sahutku, masih sambil menggandeng tangan Wookie.

END


End file.
